You Danced My Opera Well
by derrekslove
Summary: Meg attempts to rescue Erik from the mob.What happens when he ends up rescuing her? MegErik.
1. I cant just leave her here

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Meg Giry raced with all her speed down the broad steps to the Phantom's lair. Her best friend was down there. _With that…that…thing._ Without bothering to look for another way she jumped into the water. As she did so she was consumed by thoughts of the Phantom. _His face, was so…_ She couldn't think of the word. She barely saw anything anyway. It wasn't worth commenting on.**

**

* * *

Erik went through the mirror but came back mere moments later. His mask was missing. He ran to his room and grabbed another off of his desk. It was the one he had worn to the Bal Masque when he appeared as Red Death and forced the managers (a sword-point nonetheless) to perform his opera. He was on his way out when a little blonde body came flying at him. **

**Meg realized the mistake she had made coming the minute her body hit his. When she finally looked up at him from the floor where she was thrown, the look in his eyes both terrified and confused her to no end. She found herself trembling with fear. However he looked as though he had been crying, and seeing how Christine was not with him, she supposed that he had. "Did she," was all she could manage to say. The look he gave her for speaking was answer enough.**

**Anger, fury, hurt, all flashed through his eyes the moment _she_ was part of the conversation. Why couldn't this little ballet rat let him be? Why must she remind him of the wound inflicted upon his heart mere moments before? Then Erik stopped to look at the little blonde girl. It took a few seconds before he realized, not only was it not a little girl but a woman, but it was also Meg Giry. He had watched her grow up. He had watched her dance. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as he looked down upon her. "Do you see her here, ballet rat?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. **

**Meg started to reply but then realized that he was being sarcastic. She then decided that it was time to get off of the floor. By this point she was wet and cold, however, she doubted that this was why she was trembling. He scared her. She knew that he scared her and she was determined not to let it show. Although try as she might, she was failing. She looked him straight in the eye and fainted.**

**Erik could here the mob coming. He knew he had to leave but he couldn't leave her here. He owed Madame Giry. He carefully picked up the limp, wet, dancer and began to run through the tunnel. He knew the passage like the back of his hand so he let his mind wander. _She weighs nothing…she was actually quite heavy._ As the thoughts passed through his mind he looked upon her unconscious form and noticed her light blue eyes flitter open, only to close again when she realized she was in his arms. Him. The Phantom. He was disgusted with himself. How could she see anything different? **


	2. Thank you OG

**Fleeing the Opera house was no problem for Erik as he had lived there most of his life. However with the Little Giry weighing him down and preventing him from jumping flights of stairs it was much more time consuming. He did however run rather quickly, and almost dropped her thrice. He noticed upon looking at her that she was dressed rather oddly.

* * *

**

**Earlier- Meg was extremely relieved to be rid of the tight costume she wore for Don Juan Triumphant. _This Phantom and his Opera_. She thought as she unlaced her corset. Her feet were throbbing as she padded barefoot across the floor of the ballet dressing room. It was only when she had reached her cubicle that she noticed her clothes were missing. _Little Jammes, I'll kill her._ Little Jammes was always playing nasty tricks on Meg because of Meg's friendship with Christine. _I'm Little Jammes and I want to be best friends with the star because it will make me look good_. Meg thought in a mimicking tone. Looking around she saw a pair of trousers and a white fluffy shirt in one of the male dancers cubicles. She grabbed them and pulled them on. With surprise she noticed that they fit her. Well, one might add. –End.

* * *

**

**The little figure in his arms was in a man's outfit. Trousers and a white ruffled shirt adorned her lean dancer's body. Noting the fine quality of the fabric he noticed that they were his. _I probably dropped them on the way from the costume area when I changed._ He mused. However he decided to let her keep them. They looked cute on her. _They would have looked better on Christine but beggars can't be choosers_. At the mere thought of her name his whole body flooded with rage, hurt, and pure, unbridled emotion. He loved her and she left him.**

**Finally he reached the street and wrapped his cloak around them both. He approached a carriage and got in not knowing where they were headed. The driver started off not noticing that Erik was not his intended passenger and drove them all the way to the outskirts of Paris. Erik handed the man 5 francs for his silence and walked off, the unconscious Giry still in his arms. He was halfway to the inn when she began to stir. However instead of screaming, demanding to get down, and running away, she merely looked up at him smiled and said, "I think I can walk the rest of the way." **

"**Do you swear you will not flee me?" He asked her his voice laced with suspicion. **

"**Yes of course. If I had wanted to flee you I would have done so when I woke up. But A. I do not wish to. And B. You do not wish me to." She replied softly. He then set her down on the ground and allowed her to walk beside him the rest of the way to the inn. He asked her to go in and request two rooms. She did so without a thought. She then took him by the arm, since the façade was that he was her father, and led him in through the front door. Neither of them noticed if anyone stared as they walked down the hallway to their assigned rooms. Before Erik entered his room and had a chance to shut her out, Meg grabbed him by the arm. "Thank you," She said. "For not leaving me there when you had the chance. Goodnight, O.G." With that said she slipped into her room and him into his. **

**That night he lay awake for quite some time thinking about her thank you. _Had she just done it out of pity? Like Christine's kiss? Of course, that was the reason. She couldn't have been genuine._ To anyone else perhaps, but to him? _Never_.**

**What he did not know however was that right at that moment Meg was thinking something along the same lines. _I hope he does not think that I did that out of pity. I really meant that. He could have left me there. Particularly since fear of him was why I fainted in the first place. I will be sure to ask him in the morning if he thought I pitied him. _**

**Then both closed their eyes for a night of very restless sleep. **


	3. Where on earth did she find this?

**Before I start I would like to say thank you to Mizamour and Mademoiselle Justicia for your lovely reviews.**

* * *

**"**_**Come, come in, come and see the Devil's Child." A gypsy was taunting a line of small girls. Through the bars he could see them. Their eyes were wide with fear and one in particular was crying. He did not know why, but he sensed that she was hurt. He then saw a shorter girl pull her hair. The girl screamed and cried, but did not hit back. He could not understand why. Soon the gypsy that had been yelling joined him in the cage. "Ladies and Gentleman, only The Devil himself could produce an offspring so vile as this." With that the bag was ripped from his head and the gasps and laughter started. His deformity was put on display. Then he heard the stick come hurtling through the air.

* * *

** _

**Erik sat up with a start. He was covered in sweat and his mask was ajar on his face. It was only then that he noticed that he was not alone. Meg Giry sat on the edge of the bed looking thoroughly frightened. "Monsieur," She said softly. "You were having a terrible nightmare. You were screaming so I had the innkeeper unlock your door. I hope I have not offended you I just wished to check that you were alright." She looked scared. As though he might hit her. **

"**Yes, thank you, I am fine." He growled back at her. "Would you like some fresh clothes to wear?" **

"**No thank you. I am fine in these. They fit rather nicely." She replied timidly. **

"**I will not have you running about in my clothes all afternoon."**

"**Your clothes?"**

"**Yes the clothes that you have on belong to me child." He told her throwing her a bag of money. "Buy three nice dresses. One everyday, one for a ball, and one practice dress." **

"**Practice dress?" She asked thoroughly confused. **

"**We can't have you falling out of shape can we? No." He replied. **

"**But how will I practice, I have no music." She asked.**

**Erik shook his head at the girls ignorance before continuing. "Mademoiselle, who exactly do you think you are stuck with?" **

**Meg blushed a deep red. "What time should I return?" **

"**Early evening I presume. Oh, I almost forgot. You will need shoes as well. You are allowed one pair of point shoes, one pair of slippers, and one pair of heels. Go."**

"**Thank you again, O.G." She gushed before reaching the door. His voice however made her freeze with her hand on the doorknob. **

"**If you do not return to me, the results will be quite devastating."

* * *

**

**Meg flew down the hall and out into the street. She was about to do something she had not done since she was a mere child. Shop. She needn't worry about money, something told her price was not a setback. As she bustled through the busy streets she found herself looking for someone she knew. Anyone. Someone to talk to. Finding no one she continued on her appointed task.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, back at the inn, Erik seated himself at the piano in his room. He had sworn to himself that he would never play another note. Yet, he felt the keys calling his hands as the music flowed through his mind. It was his opera. He had every note memorized. Yet he found he could not play it. It hurt too much at the present time. So he composed something knew, something entirely different. A Ballet. It was light, but soft, with a kind of unwritten sadness, but at the same time, a kind of unidentifiable cheer. He found that it would make nicely for a ballet.

* * *

**

**Several hours later Meg arrived at her room heavily laden with shopping bags and with the bag of money considerably lighter than it had been. She had bought exactly what she was instructed and one thing extra. She went next door with only one bag in hand and knocked on Erik's door. "Come in." He grumbled. She walked in and saw him seated at the piano, the last place she expected. "Did you do as I asked mademoiselle?" He inquired, finally looking in her direction. She nodded. "Good now go change. I expect you ready to practice in a quarter of an hour exactly." **

"**Oui Monsieur. I will just leave this here. It took me all day to find it. I hope it is to your liking." She whispered and quitted the room. **

**Erik had to admit. He was intrigued. _She had purchased him something? She had actually thought of him while she was out today? _He was amazed. He looked in the bag and found a brand new suit, boots, and jacket. But what was even more astonishing was that in the bottom of the bag was a white mask made to cover half of a human face. _Where on earth did she get this?_ **


End file.
